Remember
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: One day, Piko transferred into his school that start of spring. When Rei talked to him instantly that day, Rei's life changed to having a wonderful bond of friendship, love that bloomed in the air and also, broke him to tears in the last day. BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

**Remember** – Story

**Strawberry**: Hello! I'm not on hiatus anymore! Yay! *Claps/ So I quickly wanted to do this first chap when I had time.

* * *

Utatane's song – "Remember" was the song I fell in love with. The lyrics were nice and warm at the beginning but heartfelt and broken at the end. So I wanted to make a story about it!

Utatane is pairing up with Rei. Cause… I have no one else that seemed like a good couple with Utatane. Gakupo is… meh… His OK. But I don't want to use him in this story.

So enjoy!

Full Summary:

It was the start of spring and Rei knew his life would just be normal like usual. But one day, Piko transferred into his school that start of spring. When Rei talked to him instantly that day, Rei's life changed to having a wonderful bond of friendship in Summer, love that bloomed in the Autumn air and also, broke him to tears in the last day of Winter.

* * *

Edit - Monday May 16 2011.

There were heaps of errors. So here's the better version which I intended to update.

Thank you anonymous for the comment saying I should leave a space between certain sentences. I appreciate your help and comment. ^ ^ Thank you very much.

* * *

Rei walked down the silent pathway through the empty street where the cherry blossom has bloom at the start of spring. The petal gently falls down and covers the pathway making it soft and colorful as it buries the dull color of the hard pathway floor.

Rei breathed in the spring air. It was freshly new and heavenly. All around him, the wind blew in quietly and softly and he could hear the leaves rustling through the wind. He felt so relaxed that he could close his eyes and imagine himself alone in a quiet cozy home where his windows will be open, all of them, to welcome the nature's warm, cold breeze of welcome and when morning will come, every time a new day begins.

After he was covered by the cherry blossoms trees and took a step outside, he could feel the sun's heat stabbing on his bare, uncovered skin. He tried to get a glance of the sun but he covered his eyes anyway as it was too bright.

.::XoXoX::.

He entered his school. It was already crowded with students. When he entered the hall, he could hear people running, squealing, shouting and laughing everywhere around him. It was always this noisy.

Rei didn't mind though. The noises somehow felt nostalgic to him. He didn't know why, but he missed it. Everyday. He then entered his class. He saw some of his friends and greeted them.

"Morning Rei!" One of them called out to him. He nods. "Morning." He replied. He got down to his seat and his friends surrounded his table. Usually, Rei's friends talks about weird conversation when they had nothing else to talk about. 'Girls' is usually the main subject. Rei never joins the conversation. He only observes.

One of his friends started the conversation, and it always starts with this, "So what girls are you guys into?"

The other will always reply, "The shy type! They're so easy to get! Not only that, they're quiet and I can take control more easy!"

"No way! It's obviously the cute type!"

"That's so lame! They're so typical now!"

Rei will just sit there and observes his friends. Everyday it's the same. The conversation will always stay the same. It'll never change. Rei didn't mind though.

Rei also realized something. When his friends asks him something. His usual answer will be, "Yes." "No." "Maybe." Or he'll just nod. His friends don't mind though.

"—Rei… Rei!"

Rei startled a little. All of his friends were staring at him. "So… Which girl do you like?" One of his asked him. Rei stared at all of his friends' familiar faces, which he had known for such a long time now. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

Soon later, Rei ignored the conversation while looking at the light, blue sky. It's wonderful though… Rei is always wondering to himself about why in the morning, it's always so beautiful when it's dark in the night; it's quiet and mysterious.

He closed his eyes and begins to forget such noises that surround him. It was quiet and empty. Rei loved it. Once again, he was engulfed to his moment, where he was plunged into a world where he could be able to relax and forget about everything around him. Even though it's dark, Rei founded himself finding a small light, yet warm, to keep him alive to stay in such a dark area in his mind.

All of a sudden, his ears starts to pick up something that he hasn't even heard before…

"Did you know that a new student is being transferred today?"

Rei opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Really?" One of them asked. The person nodded. "Yeah. I think it was a he."

"How did you know?"

"I think I heard Sensei talking to one of the other teachers. I wasn't sure if it was our class though."

Rei suddenly felt an urge to ask, "Why is a new person…?"

But before he could, the bell went and the students got back to their seats. The teacher came in and called out the role call. Rei sat didn't felt comfortable in his seat. He wasn't fidgeting, no. He was suddenly nervous.

He didn't even know why.

Then, a person knocked on the door from outside. The teacher came over and greeted the person to come in. It was the principal. Suddenly, the teacher announced, "Today a new student has joined us. Come on in Utatane." Behind the principal, a small figured emerged. He was short and had white, shiny hair. Both of his eyes glinted, but it was odd though. One of them was green while the other was blue.

"This is Utatane Piko. He has transferred here from Hiroshima." The teacher wrote Piko's name on the chalkboard. The boy smiled shyly at the students as they had their eyes fixed on him. He gently bowed to the class, "My name is Utatane Piko. I would appreciate it if everyone will take good care of me this year. Thank you very much."

The class replied, "Welcome to our class!" Half of the class did anyway. Rei though, was suddenly attached to him. His eyes won't move away. He wondered why though.

'Why am I… Like this…?'

The teacher then smiled. "Now Utatane, take your seat next to…" The teacher observed the class, searching for an empty spot for him to seat. "Sit beside Rei." The teacher said, as he pointed a spot that was empty.

Rei looked at the desk beside him and looked back to Piko. The small boy smiled at him and Rei jumped a little. The boy headed to the desk and sat down. He turned to Rei and smiled. "Hello." He politely said quietly.

Rei nodded gently. "Hello."

"And your full name is…?"

Rei was somehow blushing. "Rei Kagene." The boy smiled. "Rei, please take good care of me." Rei blushed more.

The teacher then started the class when Piko took his seat. Rei was getting distracted though. Somehow his eyes kept shifting and tried to get a glance of Piko. It was weird of him to do that, yes, but he wondered why he felt different.

His hands played around with his pen and he kept taking small glances of Piko. Rei observed him.

Piko was left-handed. He uses pen instead of a pencil. Piko's eyes were fixed to the paper in front of him. Sometimes he would look at the teacher and listen carefully. Take some notes and add a few points. Taps on the table for a while and it goes back again. Rei was too interested in him.

Somehow, even though Piko was quite like the students and teachers and the people around him, repeating different styles of their own and by this Rei could indentify their behavior, but Piko was far more different to Rei.

When Piko works, his beautiful eyes would give a few blinks and sometimes glance at the window. His hair shines when the sun's ray reflects on it. His elegant hands moves so slowly as it writes. When he taps, it sounds like music to Rei's ears.

Rei wonders why he was into him. But it's not love. Rei knows it's not. Suddenly, Piko turned and their eyes meet. Rei was attached to his beautiful eyes. It was weird. Rei didn't know why, but Piko's green eye seemed to stand out more than his blue eye. He kept staring at him until Piko called out his name.

"Rei?" Rei startled.

"Uh… yes…?" Piko looked at him confused. "Why do you keep staring at me? You've been staring at me awfully long…"

Rei blushed. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Rei looked surprised when he saw a shade of red at the boy's face. It seems to Rei that the boy was blushing just like him. Piko nodded sideways. His eyes looking back at Rei's.

"No. It's just that… I'm a little embarrassed…"

Rei nodded. "Oh I see… I'm sorry." Piko smiled. "No it's alright." Rei felt a sign of relieved.

'At least he doesn't hate me or thinks I'm weird.'

Rei kept staring again. Piko knew but he didn't mind. Piko taps the table again. Rei focuses on it.

1…2… tap. 1…2…tap. 1…2…tap. It was like a rhythm that Rei picked up.

.::XoXoX::.

When the bell was about to go, all of the students began to speak even though class hasn't end yet. The teacher sighed when he knew it was time to go. He glanced at his watch and begins to exit the class.

Piko got all his things and puts it in his bag and sat quietly. Rei looked at him. Piko bit his lip and kept glancing at the clock.

'Maybe he doesn't have friends when recess starts?' But it was obvious to know that. Rei took a breath. He then said to Piko, "Ah… Do you want to hang out with me at the start of recess…?" Piko turned to him.

Piko assumed that Rei was talking to him. Rei felt uncomfortable with the long pause. "Well…?" He asked. Piko thought about it quietly as if it was all still going through his head. But he smiled.

"Of course." Rei felt relieved once again.

"So… You're from Hiroshima, huh?"

Piko nodded. "Yes… Starting today, I'll be schooling at Tokyo."

"Which is here."

Piko giggled. "Yes."

Rei realized that Piko's voice sounded so unique and far more different than others.

'Why is he different?'

Is Piko really special to Rei? He wasn't absolutely sure.

"How long does recess go for?" Piko asked. Rei looked at him. "About 15mins. Lunch is more longer though." Piko nodded. "I see."

They're conversations doesn't seem to get them anywhere, but Rei just kept trying to ask him so many questions so that his able to hear Piko's voice.

Piko glanced at Rei. "Are you alright? It seems like you're sweating." Rei looked surprise. "I am…?"

The bell then rang, and everyone got up from their seats and went outside. Rei's friends came over to him and smiled at Piko. "Welcome to our school Piko!" They said. Piko smiled at them.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." He said.

Rei's friends smiled back and looked at Rei. "Hey, Rei. We're going to the basketball court. Want to join us?" Rei nodded his head sideways. "Nah. Some other time…"

His friends nodded and left him alone with Piko. The class fell silent. All the seats were empty except for two. Rei looked back at Piko, and Piko was looking at him. "Why didn't you go off with your friends?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know… They're always playing basketball, and I'm not really into it."

"I see." Their conversation was quiet once more.

Rei was struggling to ask more questions, but what could he ask? His mind was messed up. Piko then said, "Where do you live?" Rei looked at him. "Ah… Down Tamari Street." Piko looked amazed. "Oh! I live near there as well."

Rei looked surprised. "Really?" Piko nodded. "Yes."

"So Piko… When did you come to Tokyo?"

"I came here last month."

"Oh… With your parents?"

"Only my mum… Rei… Do you live with your parents?"

"Yes."

Piko showed a warm smile, but he also looked hurt. "That sounds great. A family type… My parents divorced a few years ago. So I live with my mum." Rei looked at Piko as his voice suddenly went quiet.

Rei patted on Piko's small, soft hands. Piko blushed. "Rei…?" Rei startled when he thought he made Piko more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry!" He cried. Piko giggled. "No! It's fine! Thank you for your concern…" Piko said.

Rei looked at him. He smiled.

Piko then laid his hands on Rei's warm, and big hands. Rei blushed. "It's really warm…" Piko said softly under his breath.

"So is yours." Rei said.

Both of them were alone in that room. Somehow… To Rei and Piko. This feeling to both of them felt different and new.

Rei never wanted to let go of this right now… He didn't want it to end…

.::XoXoX::.

It was the end of school. The sun was going down. The evening breeze was cooler than the morning breeze. Everyone was rushing to head home. Rei said goodbye to his friends, and him and Piko decided to head home together.

"Last class always gets me sleepy…" Said Rei. Piko smiled. "It was interesting though. But I'm not good with English." He said quietly.

Rei laughed. "Same as me!" Piko smiled.

When they both walked down the empty pathway, they suddenly realized they were walking down the cherry blossoms. The petals were falling everywhere now, and Piko and Rei were walking on top of it.

Piko looked amazed. "These are so beautiful." He said. Rei nodded. "Yeah. It's amazing though how beautiful they bloom in the spring but they die at summer." Piko nodded. "Yes… But it'll bloom again when spring comes again."

"Of course."

When Piko got to his house, he turned to Rei and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for accompanying me to my home." Piko said as he kindly bowed to Rei.

"It's nothing. We live close to each other anyway." Rei said. Piko smiled.

"Well good bye." He said. Rei nodded. "Good bye." Piko went to the front door and opened it without needing a key. Rei just stood there, waiting for Piko to enter the house before Rei goes.

Piko turned back and saw Rei standing there. Piko smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Rei nodded.

Piko closed the door and Rei stood there. Watching the door as it shuts.

'Why am I so interested in him…?'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

^-^ Thank you for reading this! UGH! MY HANDS ARE KILLING ME NOW. ASDFGHJKL.

R&R soon!

And I don't owe Utatane Piko – by Sony and also Rei Kagene – a fan made vocaloid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry: **XD hahah~ Finally! Chapter 2 is here! 8D I'm sorry for the long wait~ D; Homework killed me.

Thank you so much for all the lovely comments~ I appreciate it! ^ ^!

Now~ On to Chapter 2!

* * *

Edit - Heaaapppsss of error. == enjoy!

* * *

Rei had a strange dream last night. It wasn't a nightmare. But it wasn't exactly a wonderful dream as well.

It was in the morning. Rei's mother served him some morning pancakes, hot from the pan and to top it of, it had honey-syrup with whipped-cream and strawberries. It was an appealing sight. Rei loved his mother's cooking.

But somehow he wasn't hungry today. He stared outside the window that was nearest to him in the small kitchen. The morning light founded it's way into his cold and quiet house. He tapped the spoon on the plate. Tap. Tap. He was thinking deeply about the dream he had last night.

Rei remembered what happened.

After going back home when he had accompanied Piko to his home safely, Rei took a hot bath. He had dinner and chatted with his mother for a while and headed upstairs to his room. He then, did all of his homework and finally, lay on his bed to relax his aching body.

The light in his room was coming from his lamp. Everything then, was just dark.

Before Rei closed his dead, tired eyes, the last thing he saw was his bedroom ceiling. He stared long and hard. Finally he closed them shut. It was dark and all he could hear was nothing. Not a sound was heard…

All of a sudden, Rei opened his eyes and saw a field of sunflowers surrounding him. He could hear the wind howling and his heavy panting. As he observes the scene and himself, he only sees a bunch of tall sunflowers, and that he was his younger self.

Rei didn't know why, but his body told him to move forward. Through the sunflowers, he felt as if something was waiting fro him deep in the sunflower field. He then walked. He could hear himself rustling and shifting through the sunflowers.

He kept walking. Forward. Toward. Through the sunflowers he shall go. But where…? Why didn't he think about that? Where was he heading to exactly? Surely one should know, but this is just a dream. Your mind will do anything to make you do something so unexpected that somehow, it shall happen.

Rei kept walking. But for how long was that? A few seconds? Minutes? Hours…? Even weeks? That's certainly not possible, but the image just kept looking the same. It didn't change. It was as if, he kept walking but something will not appear. Something beyond this field of sunflowers that he was walking through, something amazing will not be revealed.

But Rei's body did not stop. Suddenly… He saw something white.

Rei startled. **White**. He thought. His eyes widened. He remembers it now in his dream.

A hazy image was seen. But he could see a body. The 'white' thing was the hair.

Could it be? That the person was… Piko?

Rei blushed and denied that he even thought that. That's not it… He sighed and yawned. Finally, he didn't want the morning food to waste; he picked up his fork and began to stab the pancake on its soft surface.

The honey dribbles down.

.::XoXoX::.

Rei walked out. He was already out from his home. He made sure he had his lunch box. If he had forgotten about it again, his mother would yell at him and wouldn't make any more lunches for him after that. If that happen, he would have to beg for forgiveness.

Rei yawned and waked to down the pathway floor, which he always takes. It will always look the same. Rei felt the wind coming once again. He breathed it in.

Suddenly, a voice called out. A sweet, unique voice.

"Rei!"

Rei instantly looked back. There he was a small boy running towards him. He smiled. "Good morning. Piko." He said. When the small boy reached him, he bowed gently. "Good morning!" He was breathing loudly. He must've been running really fast jut to catch up to Rei.

Rei smiled and patted Piko's back. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly. Piko blushed. "Yes." He said softly. Rei smiled. "You shouldn't have run to me, you know."

Piko looked shock. "But! I called out for you from afar but it seems that you didn't hear me." He said. Rei looked surprised. "Oh… Really?"

"Yes really." Rei felt like he sweated a little. Piko noticed once again. "Rei. You're sweating…"

"Again?"

They both walked down the pathway together.

Somehow… Something has changed. Rei thought. He looked at the small boy who walked beside him. He smiled.

Something definitely changed.

.::XoXoX::.

It was in class. Everything was noisy. Rei obviously didn't mind. Piko though looked very uncomfortable with the noise level. It seemed as if he didn't like people screaming, chatting and laughing.

Rei stared at him. He could see that Piko was fidgeting a little. Sitting carelessly and moving his body around uncomfortably as if the seat was quite hard to sit on. "Piko?" Rei called out. Piko turned.

"Ah. Yes?"

"Why do you look so… uncomfortable?"

Piko looks embarrassed. He slumped down on his seat. "Does it show?" He said. Rei nodded. "It does."

Piko sighed. "I just… Don't get used to this."

Rei looked at him. "How was your old school in Hiroshima?" He asked. Piko smiled a little. "It was great. I have lots of friends and I respect it. Mum was always there to support me. And when it's autumn… It's certainly beautiful." Rei smiled. "Autumn is beautiful everywhere you mean." Piko looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Rei chuckled, but he didn't answer. Piko wondered.

"So what seasons do you like?" Rei asked. Such a weird question, but it never occurred in his mind.

Piko thought about it. Rei observed him.

Still going though his mind?

Piko then found his answer. "Summer!" He said cheerfully, like a child. It was adorable. "What about you Rei?" Piko asked.

Rei smiled. "Same as you."

"Are you just saying that because you're lazy to think?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Piko laughed. Rei blushed. His laugh was also unique. Rei felt like he should cherish every moment when his with Piko. He wanted to remember every thing that happened in his eyes and the things he could hear.

He really is interested with Piko. He had to admit it.

.::XoXoX::.

It was lunch. Piko ended up sitting with Rei's friends and him. Piko fidgeted when he sat down though. Was he still feeling uncomfortable? That lies with him, of course.

They all chatted and ate. Rei had onigiri. He doesn't like rice. Rice this. Rice that. Why is it always the same? But he ended up eating it anyway. Piko though, had fruit sandwich. Piko stripped off the bread crusts. That shows a sign that he doesn't like them.

It also shows a sign of a childish habit.

Rei giggled a little when he saw that. Piko stared at him and gave him a confused look.

Rei got up and sat next to Piko. He lay his shoulder against Piko's. Piko felt like he was having trouble with the extra weight. Rei realized and laughed. Both of them were getting closer and closer. Like it seemed to Rei that he knew Piko for a long time.

Piko pushed him. Rei looked surprised. Piko laughed. Giving playful pushes and laughing around, Piko somehow felt like he was welcome. Only to Rei's arms of course. He felt warm and comfortable when Rei's around. It also reminded him when his dad was still with him.

But he didn't want to bring the past to the future. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Rei. Because they're bond is quite strong even though it was only the second day.

.::XoXoX::.

It was home time. Rei and Piko walked home once again. "Ahh~ Sports was really good! It made me feel all energetic." Rei said. Piko sighed in disbelief. "Wow… You really are a sport person." Piko said softly. Rei looked at him and smiled slyly.

"Then you shouldn't have stripped away the bread crusts!"

Piko looked shocked. "HUH? Do bread crusts make you strong?" Piko cried loudly. Rei laughed. "I don't know! But don't waste them like that."

Piko sulked. "But… crusts tastes weird. Making me think about it gives me the shivers." Rei laughed. "You could get used to it you know. Once you're into it, it becomes a habit." Piko bit his lip.

"That's easy for you to say…"

Rei looked at him. "Are you OK? Piko?" Piko was showing a very sad look all of a sudden.

Don't tell me… Is it about the bread crust his all upset about?

Rei felt uncomfortable, especially in this atmosphere. Suddenly, Piko smiled. "No. I'm fine." Rei looked very confused.

Mood swings?

Rei took Piko home. Piko smiled once again. "Today was really fun!" Piko said finally. Rei nodded. "Yeah it was." Piko giggled. That sweet laugh echoed in his head. "Ok. See you then… Ummm… By the way. Rei?"

"Yes?"

"There's no school tomorrow is there?"

"No there's not… What's wrong?"

Piko smiled. "Do you want to go out tomorrow? I want you to show me around in Tokyo! There's still some things I don't know~." He said.

Sounds like a good move and a good time to ask. Rei blushed and nodded. "O-Of course." He said under his breath. Piko looked at him. "Are you sure I'm not forcing you to come with me?"

"N-No! It's fine! I'm just a bit shocked." Piko smiled. "What did you think it was…? A love confession? Or… Don't tell me… A date?" Rei went bright red. "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT-?"

Piko giggled and interrupted Rei's sentence. "Joking! You're so funny when you're shocked!" Rei looked embarrassed. Piko then walked towards his house door. He opened his door and looked back. Once again, without needing a key.

Piko smiled. "So tomorrow!" He said. Rei smiled. "OK. I'll ask my mum." Piko smiled once again and walked into his house. Rei was still standing outside. When the door shuts, Rei started walking back home.

He arrived at his house and opens the gate. He closes it behind him as he keeps walking towards the front foor.

He knocked on the door. He waited for a while. Then the door opens and he sees his mother. "Oh! You're home! Welcome back!" Rei smiled. "I'm back." His mother held the door opened so Rei could walk in.

When Rei got in, his mother got back into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Rei asked. His mother called back from the kitchen, "We're having chicken katsu. Come on in while it's still hot! It doesn't matter if you get a stain on your school shirt. I'll wash it." Rei sighed. "I don't want to do that. I'll go up and change quickly." His mother sighed.

"Rei. I always spoil you but you don't ever accept my offer. You really are a weird child." Rei got up the stairs. "Then why did you have me in the first place?" He said.

He went inside the bathroom and changed his clothes. When he finished, he got downstairs. He enters the small kitchen that was filled with a nice smell yet heavenly. "Smells nice."

"Come on sit down! We'll eat now!"

Rei sat down. He then looked at an empty chair. There were three seats. On the table, there were three plates set on it. Rei remembered. "Where's dad…? Still working?" He asked.

"Yes. That man… Never comes back to be with his family. He just took an offer in job when I told him to turn it down. He refused to turn it down…" Rei's mother sighed loudly. "But never mind! I need to get that person out of my head so I can enjoy my delicious hard work!"

"And that person would be dad right…?"

Her mother glared at him. "Rei. If you don't shush up and don't finish any of your food today, I won't give you any more delicious home cooking anymore if you miss that person so much!" Rei looked surprised. That happened once.

He had to beg.

Rei acted nice. "Oh! Whom were we talking about again?" He asked. Rei's mother laughed. "That's my boy! Now eat up!"

Rei ate his mother's hot cooking. It was sizzling in his hungry mouth. He loved it. It was perfect. Just right.

Suddenly, a question ran through his mind from out of nowhere.

What time was I suppose to meet Piko exactly…?

* * *

**Strawberry: **Yes I have to agree! This chapter was really boring! 8D But something good is going to happen in the next chap! But I don't know when I'll update it :/ but enjoy this chapter!

R&R soon~

I don't owe Utatane Piko and Rei Kagene.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
